Happy IchiRuki Month
by Just shipping
Summary: Happy IchiRuki Month to everyone! These are my stories with some of the prompts as theme, I will not be able to update every day, but I try what I can do. Hope you guys like it and please bear with my grammar, as English is not my native language. Here is my prompt for Future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, it's me, Just shipping. So RukiYuki told me that this month is IchiRuki month and I wanted to participate with it. I will also update Happiness this month, but these are my stories based on the prompts.**

 **It will not be possible for me to update a story every day, but I will try to do what I can. Hope you guys like it and please bear with my grammar as English is not my native language.**

 **Author's note: Unfortunately I do not own Bleach**

 **Prompt:** _ **Coffee shop**_

* * *

 _Coffee shop_

Yawning, Kurosaki Ichigo looked around for a coffee shop. He was damn tired. First of all, he had a full day shift at his father's clinic. Afterwards, his father forced him to visit his godfather because he kept whining about the fact that his godson never came to visit him. Unfortunately, he could not leave their place in two hours, or he would get his ears pulled by his ''lovely'' godmother. On top of that, he had no time to rest anymore, his next shift would start in two hours. Right now, he was craving for a hot cup of coffee, which he knew he would have to buy at a coffee shop, as he would not be able to be back home in time. But as he was unfamiliar with this neighborhood, he looked around for a coffee shop. After a few blocks, he noticed a coffee shop, but he had to frown at the name. There written in big neon letters stood WANNA COME IN and in the back was written in small letters _for a cup of coffee?_

What the hell?; he thought by himself. But this was the first place that he saw where he would get some coffee and he knew that he was in dear need of it. Looking around, he saw that there wasn't any other coffee shop. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and decided to try this shop, even if it had a weird name. How bad could it be?

* * *

Entering the coffee shop, he noticed that there was not much of a rush, which wasn't odd as it was right now after midnight. Waiting in line, he read the menu, which was written on a big blackboard and right after he had made up his mind, the barista asked him for his order.

Looking at the barista, his eyes widened a bit. She was short, with black hair and pale skin. But what took his breath away, were her eyes. They had an odd color. It looked amethyst, but it also looked blue. Are there any more people who have this kind of eye color?, he thought by himself.

Seeing how the barista frowned at him, he came back to reality and gave his order.

''May I have a surprise coffee?''

''Are you sure?''; she frowned at him.

This made Ichigo raise an eyebrow; ''Yeah, why?''

She looked around and seeing that there weren't any customers behind him, she whispered ''Let's say that not any sane person likes the surprise coffee.'' When she saw his eyebrow going further, she continued ''Actually, not any coffee here is drinkable, the only two things our customers come back for, are our desserts, my boss Rangiku and my colleague Inoue.''

Ichigo smirked ''You work here, but you are giving me the advice not to drink here anything?''

She shrugged her shoulders ''Take it as a friendly advice. This must be the first time that you're here and I think that it is for the best to advice you for what you must have, before you are cursing me and this coffee shop.''

Seeing that he wasn't budging, she shrugged again ''Fine, I have warned you. But if you do not want to listen to me, then fine. On whose name can I take this order and is it a to-go or to drink here?''

''To-go and the name is Ichigo''

Seeing her smirk, he winced. ''Strawberry, huh? Interesting name.''

''Shut up, midget, it's not strawberry. It means one who protects.''

The midget comment had earned him a glare ''Sure, whatever you say.'' And before he could say anything else, she continued ''Now move please, there are other people waiting for their turn.'' Turning around he saw that she was right and that her attention was to the other customers. He moved forward and after a while his name was called. He took his cup and actually wanted to taste it in front of her, but seeing how she was still busy with her work, he decided not to and walked outside. Walking outside in the snow, he craved for his coffee and took a sip as he was also curious about the coffee, that apparently must have been that horrible, that even the employee warned him against it.

Taking a sip, he spits it immediately out. ''BLEH! That's horrible, she was right.'', he muttered. He wanted to wash his mouth, but seeing that nothing was in the neighborhood, he hurried towards his car to get to his father's clinic, wash his mouth and get a cup of coffee there. This was my first and last time to take a coffee of that coffee shop, he decided.

* * *

 _1 week later…_

Unbelievable, he thought by himself. He found himself again in the coffee shop with the weird name. He really didn't know what made him visit this coffee shop again. A little voice inside him told him that he was lying and that he knew why he had returned. It was that barista, that petit one. After meeting her, he could not get her out of his head. She was interesting and being fed up with his thoughts, he decided to visit the coffee shop again. Also, to try the coffee here again. Sure, she had warned him, but the next day he remembered how she had glared at him when he had called her a midget. Who knows, maybe she had put something horrible in it. Waiting in line, he saw that this time there were more employees working with the same barista of the last time. At first, she had not noticed him, but when it was his turn, her eyes grew wide open in shock.

''You?''

He gave her a smile ''Hi''

''You came back? Are you serious? Or did you come for anything else than coffee?''

But before he could answer her, they were interrupted by a woman that had strawberry blonde hair and some big ''assets''. The woman threw a arm around the barista's shoulder.

''Aaahw, Rukia-chan. Do we have gotten a new customer?'' And then she turned her attention to him ''Hello, good sir. Welcome to 'Would you like to come in for a cup of coffee. My name is Rangiku and I'm the owner here. Is this your first time?''

He shook his head ''No, actually I have been here once before. But I wanted to get a cup of coffee again.'' Seeing how the barista, whose name was apparently Rukia, looked at him in shock, he continued ''And I also would like a _castella_ , please?''

The woman nodded at him and nudged Rukia to continue her work. Rukia shook her head when Rangiku walked away. ''Your taste buds must be really messed up.''

''Maybe, or maybe they are just fine.''

She smirked ''If they were fine, then you wouldn't come back here.''

''Why not?''

This made her frown ''Do I really have to spell it for you? I told you the last time that our coffee is terrible.''

''Maybe, or maybe you put something in it to make it taste terrible.''

''And why would I have done that?''

''Because I remember your glare from the last time.''

She had to think for a minute and then smirked at him ''That's good that you have remembered my glare, if I wasn't working then, then I would have hit you in the face. But trust me, I wouldn't do anything to your coffee, it already tastes terrible.''

Before Ichigo could answer her, they were being interrupted by Rangiku who told them to hurry as the line was getting longer and longer. When Rukia gestured to him to walk further, he frowned ''Don't I have to tell my name?''

She smirked ''Trust me, your name isn't possible to forget.''

He raised an eyebrow at that comment but moved forward. When he received his order, he mumbled that she really had not forgotten his name. He saw that she had drawn a little strawberry, instead of writing his name. That evil midget, he thought by himself.

* * *

 _2 weeks later…_

It was official, Kurosaki Ichigo was an idiot. Two weeks ago, he had visited the coffee shop with that horrible coffee and two weeks later, he still visited the coffee shop. He had made quite some visits to the coffee shop. Every day he would go there and when he saw her inside, he would enter the coffee shop, take that horrible disgusting coffee and a dessert, which did not taste that horrible as imagined. If he did not see her from outside, then he would leave again. He had to curse at himself. He would go there for that short barista, every time they would bicker and that was his highlight of the day as he enjoyed that. But he had made no progress with her, the only thing that he knew about her, was that her name was Rukia, that she was 22-years and that she worked here because of her friendship with the boss, Rangiku-san.

* * *

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _Looking up at the next customer, Rukia frowned when she saw that orange-haired customer again._

'' _Back again, I see.''_

'' _Well, what can I say. You guys sell some interesting coffee.''_

 _This earned him a smile. ''You could say that.''_

'' _Speaking of which, may I ask you a question?''_

'' _You just did.''_

 _This made him roll his eyes, but he continued. ''You obviously dislike the coffee here and warned me about it, but why do you work here then?''_

 _She smirked ''You are quite observant, Strawberry. But…'' she said while giving him a sigh; ''I guess that I will humor you. You remember my boss, Rangiku?''_

 _He nodded and she continued ''Well, actually she is a dear friend of mine. She always wanted to own a coffee shop and she succeeded in it. Then she asked me and Inoue to work for her and…''_

'' _You couldn't say no?''; he asked smirking._

 _She nodded ''Yes, after a long talk with my nii-sama we came to the conclusion that I could work here. But I did not know that the coffee here would be horrible'' Then she whispered ''That's why I do not want my nii-sama to taste the coffee from here, or else I will have to quit from here.''_

 _But before he could reply, they were interrupted by the rush of customers that just entered the coffee shop._

 _ **End flashback**_

* * *

So he knew a bit about her, but not that much. In her eyes, he was weird to drink a cup of coffee that he even did not like. He sighed.

''Oye Ichigo, are we going to keep standing here, or are we going to enter this coffee shop?'', his godmother asked him. Ichigo turned back to reality when he heard her question. That's right, he ran into his godparents when he was walking towards the coffee shop. They were suspicious of him being here, as he could not convince them that he was on his way to their place as they knew that he had to be forced to go at their place. Also, his godmother knew it when someone lied, so she had made him spill to them that he came to drink a cup of coffee and they had invited themselves to company him. Entering the coffee shop, he heard them discuss what they wanted to order and he decided against warning them for the horrible taste.

When it was their turn, Rukia gave him a smile ''Ah strawberry, fancy seeing you again. What may it be today?''

''A cup of coffee and some _yokan_ , please?''

And before he could walk further, he felt a hand on his shoulder forcing him to keep still ''Hold it, Ichigo. You took us here, so you will have to treat us here, isn't that right, Kisuke?'', he heard his godmother ask.

''Why yes, Yoruichi, that would be proper. Who knew that our godson is such a delinquent?''

''You invited yourselves, I didn't.'', Ichigo muttered. Looking forward, he blushed when he saw Rukia smiling at the scene.

Yoruichi smirked seeing her godson's behavior and had a suspicion why he came near their neighborhood. Looking at her husband, she saw him smiling. This meant that he also had realized why Ichigo was here. The couple smirked at each other and decided to take advantage of the situation.

Yoruichi looked at the barista ''Isn't that mean, dear? Apparently, my godson regularly comes here, but he does not want to give us any advice of what to order or treat us. What do you think of it, dear?''

Rukia smirked at Ichigo, ''Why yes, that is mean of him. I would say that as him being your godson, he will have to treat you.''

Yoruichi smirked and decided that she likes this girl, she has some spunk in her. ''So, what would you recommend me and my husband to order?''

Rukia decided to help the couple out ''Honestly,'' and once again she looked around to see if anyone was around ''I would not recommend you to take any drink from here, but the desserts are to die for.''

Yoruichi frowned, ''Why would you not recommend any drink?''

Rukia coughed ''Let's say, my boss and colleague have an interesting taste which not any person does like, only they like it and your godson.'' Now, Ichigo was turning red, sensing the smirks of his godparents.

''Really,'' Uruhara asked, ''that godson of us does have an interesting taste, isn't that right, Yoruichi?''

If it was possible, Ichigo turned more red, understanding the double meaning of his godfather's question. Rukia didn't get it and smiled at the couple ''So what would you like to order?''

Yoruichi smiled at the girl and decided to taste the coffee from here, it could not be that horrible, right? But she would also take _higashi_ to share with her husband. Before walking further, Yoruichi asked for Rukia's name and told her that she was glad to meet her, while giving a smirk to her grandson. Rukia was obvious to it and told her to come back again.

* * *

When they had received their order, Ichigo was anticipating the moment his godmother would take a sip. His godmother was a sharp woman, who immediately would figure the situation out and heaven forbid it, she would tell his father about it. He did not want that crazy old man to embarrass him and scare Rukia.

Yoruichi winced when she took a sip and glared at her godson. ''There is no doubt, you like her.''

''No, I don't''

His godfather hit his head ''Do not lie to your godmother.'' This made Ichigo glare at his godfather.

''I'm not lying.''

''That's crap, Ichigo. Your father told us that lately you would go out every day and seeing your interaction with that cute barista, I will have to guess that you will come here then. Plus, you drinking this horrible coffee every day, is quite obvious.''

Ichigo sighed and decided to stay quiet while they were enjoying their desserts. Before walking away, Yoruichi told him to ask Rukia out for a date, or else she would do that for him, before telling his father about it.

Ichigo laid his head down on the table in embarrassment and stayed like that for a while. When he heard something being placed on his table, he looked up and saw a new plate of _yokan_.

''Here, Strawberry. You looked quite sad, so cheer up.'' Rukia said while giving him a smile.

''I'm not sad'', he mumbled.

''Fine, not sad. But still, cheer up, Strawberry.'' And she wanted to walk away, but he stopped her.

''Wait, let me pay.''

She shook her head, ''That's not necessary, it's on the house'', she said while giving him a wink, before walking away. Luckily, she had turned around before she saw his idiotic smile, which he couldn't stop from showing up on his face.

* * *

 _A week after that…_

Rukia sighed, while cleaning the counter. Right now, there were no new customers to take orders from, so she decided to clean the counter. Suddenly, she felt an arm around her shoulder and she immediately knew who it was.

''Yes, Rangiku?''

''Say, that handsome orange haired is here again.''

''I know; I took his order.''

Rangiku turned around and called Orihime, who walked towards them.

''Yes, Rangiku-san?''

''Orihime, would you tell Rukia what the two of us have talked about? Remember, about that orange haired man?''

Inoue nodded and turned towards Rukia ''Yes Rukia-san, I told Rangiku-san that he must really like you.''

Rukia sputtered ''What, that's not true. Why would you say that?''

Rangiku smirked ''Oh honey, he comes here every time you work here and smiles when he has talked to you. Whenever he enters here, he scowls, but after talking to you, he smiles. Do not tell me that you have not noticed that?''

Rukia shook her head ''What?! No, you guys are wrong! He comes here for the coffee and deserts, that's all.''

Inoue shook her head firmly ''He grimaces every time he takes a sip of the coffee, so I do not think that he likes the coffee. And I have seen him standing here outside a few times, but then he walks away when he does not see you here inside. But when he sees you, he immediately enters the coffee shop.''

''And don't think that we haven't noticed you enjoying his company, Rukia!'' Rangiku told her.

This was too much for Rukia. Sure, she thought that Ichigo was attractive and she likes their bickering, but it was hard to believe for her that he would come for someone like her, she was not anything special.

Rangiku and Inoue sighed. ''You must realize that you are more than you think'', Rangiku told her and Inoue nodded.

Rukia shook her head firmly. ''You guys are wrong. He does not come her for me!''

''That's it!'' Rangiku said. And she took a plate with _higashi_ , placed it in Rukia's hands and ushered her to walk towards Ichigo.

''W-w-what are you doing?'' Rukia sputtered.

''Well, you are telling us that we are wrong and we think that you are wrong with your theory why orange-haired comes here. So, there is one solution: go and ask him!''

Rukia frowned ''W-w-what?''

Inoue nodded firmly ''Rangiku-san it right, Rukia-san. Go and do it. And if we are wrong, then we are wrong.''

''And what if I'm wrong?''

Rangiku laughed ''As if you would mind that!'' and she pushed Rukia towards Ichigo's table.

* * *

Ichigo was frowning at himself. There still was no progress and he did not know how to ask Rukia out for a date. Wasn't he obvious?

Just then he heard a plate being put on his table and he looked up. There in front of him stood Rukia and her cheeks were a bit red.

''Why do you come here regularly?'' she muttered, while looking away.

Ichigo did not hear her clearly ''What did you say?''

Rukia turned her gaze towards him ''Why do you come here regularly?''

Ichigo smirked, maybe this could help him ''Why do you think?''

She sighed, while sitting down at his table ''Well, I think that you come here because you have weird taste buds.''

He laughed at her answer ''If you think that, then why did you come to ask me why I come here regularly?''

Again, she looked away ''Inoue and Rangiku think that you come here because you like me and made me ask you for your reason''

Now he smirked at her ''And you don't believe them, because…?''

''Because they are always wrong with their theories''

He cleared his throat ''Maybe always, but not with this one.''

She turned her gaze at him in shock and saw how he was blushing.

''You mean, t-that you l-l-like me?''

''Of course I do. Why else do you think I come here regularly to drink this nasty coffee?''

''I-I don't know. Like I said, I thought you had some weird taste buds. But apparently not.''

''But do you?''

''Do I, what? Have weird taste buds? No, I do not''

He sighed and smiled at her naivety ''No, I did not mean that. I know that your taste buds are not wrong, or else you would have not warned me the first time I came here. I meant if you like me too?'', at the end of the sentence, he turned red again, because of the blushing.

She giggled at his blushing and nodded.

This made Ichigo give out a happy sigh and he looked at her hopeful. ''Would you like to go out on a date with me?''

She pretended to think about it and then gave him a serious look ''On one condition?''

''What would that be?''

''That you will treat me some good coffee.''

Ichigo laughed at her answer and nodded. That's a deal, by the way, could you tell me why the coffee here is that horrible?''

She shook her head ''Trust me, for your own sake, it is better that you do not know.''

He silently agreed with her and the rest of the night the two of them sat on the table while enjoying their dessert and sharing their likes and dislikes.

* * *

 **So, this was my first contribution to IchiRuki month. I hope you guys liked it. Please, leave a review and I will try to participate with the other prompts, also. Also, I just made a tumblr account, but I'm figuring out how it works. Could you guys give me some advice about it?**


	2. Florist

**Hello everyone. This is my second story for my participation for IchiRuki month. I'm actually a few hours late, I wrote this story in six hours. But I hope that you guys will like this story. Please bear with my grammar as English is not my native language.**

 **Prompt: Florist**

 **Author's note: I do not own Bleach, sadly**

* * *

 **Florist**

Walking in the rain, Kuchiki Rukia smiled when she saw that she had arrived at her location. She gave a happy sigh and entered the flower shop that was right in front of her. Masaki-san always has beautiful flowers and they make mom so happy, she thought by herself.

When she entered the shop, she did not see Masaki-san or someone else. That's weird, she thought, they are still open. Rukia knew that because she had visited the flower shop for quite a while and had gotten to know the owner very well. The owner was a beautiful, sweet woman who always gave warm smiles and her name was Masaki. Rukia had gotten to know Masaki-san's youngest daughter too and Rukia loved to talk to the mother and daughter.

'' _Soemimasen_ , is there anyone?''

She heard a soft noise and suddenly she remembered all the horror movies that she ever has watched and specifically remembers all those scenes where the victims are always alone and they know that someone is there, also that, that someone is always a killer. Now she was getting scared and the fact that it was raining and thundering did not help her at all.

''H-h-hello?'', she tried again and suddenly the lights went out. Now she could hear her heartbeat loud and clearly. She gulped.

''BOO'', she heard suddenly and she screamed out loud. In her shock, she suddenly heard laughter and noticed that the lights had turned back on. Turning towards the laughter, she saw a tall, orange-haired, tan boy, who was clearly laughing at her. Realizing the situation, she kicked him in the shins.

''Umpf, what was that for?'', he asked while glaring at her.

''Really, you are asking me what that was for?! What do you think?'', she asked while putting her hands on her hips.

Realizing why he had earned it, he started to laugh again. ''That was hilarious.''

''Really, well I think that it was hilarious when I kicked you, you big _baka_!''

''Watch your tone, midget!'', he said while glaring at her.

''Who did you call midget, you monster of Frankenstein?''

''Why you…'' and just before they could continue their bickering, they were interrupted by the bell signaling that someone had just entered the flower shop. Turning towards the door, they heard the person say, ''Sorry, I'm late, Ichigo. But your father couldn't come earlier and I could not leave the twins alone, while they are sick. Did you…'' And then she looked up to see Rukia; ''Oh, _konichiwa_ Rukia-chan, how are you?''

There in front of them stood Kurosaki Masaki, the owner of the flower shop. Rukia immediately straightened up and gave an innocent smile.

'' _Konichiwa_ Masaki-san, I'm fine. How are you? I was surprised when I didn't see you here.''

Besides her, she heard the tall boy mumbling something about horrible acting, but she refused to give him any of her attention.

''I'm fine too, dear. Actually, I had to take care of my sick twins.'', seeing how Rukia wanted to ask about their health, she continued ''Fortunately, they are better now. But I did not want to leave them alone, so I had to wait for my husband to come home. That's why I had asked Ichigo to help me in the store and he agreed. This is my son, Ichigo.'' Then she turned towards her son, ''Ichigo, I hope that you are helping Rukia-chan. She is one of my favorite customers.'', Masaki told her son. Ichigo gulped seeing that Rukia smirking at him from the side. Crap, he thought, if she will tell _oka-san_ about my prank, _oka-san_ will not be happy with me.

Rukia smirked seeing Ichigo's gulp and knew that she could use it to her advantage. ''Why yes, Masaki-san. He just asked me how he could help me, but I haven't asked him yet if you have received the lotuses yet?''

''Oh yes, we have. Ichigo, please help Rukia-chan, while I will do some administration.'' Masaki told her son sweetly, before walking towards into her office, that was at the back of the shop. When she closed her office door, Rukia smirked at Ichigo.

''Now, be a good boy and help me, Strawberry.''

''Shut up, midget!'', but seeing how she was going to call his mother, he put his hand in front of her mouth. ''Okay, okay. I will help you, just do not call my mother.'', he whispered at her and her eyes beamed at him, before he let go of her mouth and she followed him towards the lotuses.

After a while she had ordered some white lotuses and orange peonies. Ichigo groaned when he realized that he would have to make a bouquet for her, he was the worst for doing that and did not want to disturb his mother. But, he decided, he would try to do it. How bad could it be.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

Apparently, it could be very bad. After ten minutes, his patience was getting thinner and thinner. He had tried to make a bouquet a couple of times, but it just turned out ugly.

'' _Ano_ , should I do it?'', he looked up and saw Rukia staring up at him, with her eyes asking him to let her do it. She took pity on him and saw how thinner his patience had gotten. So, she decided to help him.

'' _Che_ , will you be able to do it, midget?''

''Watch and learn, Strawberry.'', she said before walking over to the counter and putting a bouquet together. Ichigo couldn't help but stare at the bouquet that she had made in a few seconds. Rukia looked at him victoriously. Turns out that those Kuchiki-lessons have paid off, she thought. She smirked at him and asked him if she could pay as it had already stopped raining and she needed to go home.

* * *

Not long after she left, Masaki returned back from the office and told him to start cleaning as it was closing time.

''Oka-san?''

''Hmmm?''

''That girl, does she come here often?''

''Who, Rukia? Yes, she comes here every week to get a bouquet and once in a while she will also get an _ikebana_ -piece.''

''Every week? Why?''

''Well, the sweet child loves to surprise her mother with flowers.'' Then she gave him a sweet smile ''Just like you, she wants to make her mother happy.'' Suddenly she smirked at him ''Why the sudden interest, Ichigo?''

''Nothing, I was just wondering how you two knew each other so familiarly'', he said while turning red. Masaki giggled and both mother and son continued cleaning.

* * *

The next week Rukia had returned back to the shop to get another bouquet for her mother. After paying for it, she wanted to leave, but Masaki stopped her.

''Rukia-chan, do you have a minute?''

''Sure, Masaki-san, what's the matter?''

''Well, if I'm correct, then you still do have vacation, right?'' Rukia nodded and she continued. ''As you are one of my favorite customers and you come here regularly, would you like to work here as a vacation job?''

''Huh?'' Rukia had not expected that question ''Why me, Masaki-san? I do not know how to use the counter and I'm not that friendly or social or anything and I…'' But Masaki interrupted her while laughing ''Do not worry, Rukia-chan. It's just that Ichigo told me how quickly you made a bouquet and I do need some extra help. The twins will help their father at the clinic and Ichigo is horrible at decorating, but he can run the counter. And I think that you are very friendly and social, Rukia-chan.''

''Only with you and Yuzu-chan, but trust me, I'm not.''

Masaki put her hand on Rukia's shoulder and squeezed it ''Between you and me, Rukia-chan, I think that you are friendlier and more social than my son. You always give a sweet smile, while he is always scowling.''

Rukia giggled at this and Masaki smiled at her ''So, will you consider it to work here?''

Rukia nodded ''I will talk about it with my parents and then I will let you know.''

Masaki nodded while smiling and both bit each other goodbye.

* * *

 _Two weeks later…_

''Have a nice day, Tanaka-san.'' Rukia said while waving the older woman goodbye. Turning around, she saw that the shop was empty of customers and decided to make some bouquets already as she had the time to do it now. Masaki was right when she told her that Ichigo was horrible at it and he did scowl a lot, which scared a lot of customers. Rukia was glad to take the offer, she practiced her skills again to make bouquets, she brought more flowers at home than before, which made her mother happy and she got to work with Masaki-san, who was the best boss ever.

''How come you are so good at it?'', she heard Ichigo ask her from behind, while she was making the bouquets. And she got to annoy the Strawberry, which was a big plus in her book. She smiled at him ''Are you jealous, Strawberry?''

Now he stood beside her ''Che, no. I was just wondering. Did you teach it at school or something?''

''Not really from school, but I had a tutor who taught me this.''

This made him raise an eyebrow ''An tutor?''

She looked at the side ''My father is a noble man and as I come from a noble family, I had to learn this, _ikebana_ and calligraphy.''

''Y-y-you're a noble?''

She gave him a sad look ''Please, don't think differently about me. Every time someone hears it, people start to act different towards me.''

''Different, how?''

''Let's say that they all stay away from me, ignore me or talk old Japanese to me.''

''I'm sorry to hear that.''

She gave him a happy sigh while working at the other bouquet ''It's alright, it's not your fault. If anything, I like how you have figured my behavior out.''

''Che, it wasn't figuring anything out. I just saw through your bad acting skills and also, you weren't acting so ''innocent'' when I first met you.''

This earned him a glare ''Jeez, maybe that was because you scared the hell out of me.''

''There she is'', he said while smirking at her.

''Huh?'', she asked while looking confused at him.

''There she is, the true Kuchiki Rukia, who can curse and look mad at someone.''

This made her giggle, which made Ichigo smile. Rukia did not pay much attention to the flowers and she accidentally pricked her finger at a torn.

''OUCH!'', she shouted.

''What, what happened?''

''I pricked my finger at a torn'', she said with her big wide eyes. Before she could turn and do something about it, Ichigo took her hand in his and looked at the wound. And before they realized it, he took her finger in his mouth and sucked on the wound.

Rukia stood there in shock to turn red from blushing and could hear her heartbeat loud and clearly, _again_. His mouth feels so warm, she thought by herself.

Ichigo took her finger out of his mouth and looked at the finger again ''Is that better?'', he asked and Rukia wondered if it was her imagination that he sounded so huskily.

She didn't dare to say anything, so she just nodded at him.

''Come on, let's put a sunny plaster on it'' and he did not let go of her hand while walking towards the office to get a plaster.

When they had just put a plaster on it, they heard Masaki yelling that she got them lunch, while entering the shop. And for the rest of the day, the two of them were bickering as Ichigo would not let Rukia do anything because of her wound too which Rukia yelled at him that it was a small wound and that he did not need to be so dramatic.

* * *

 _Four days later…_

Rukia grinned while watching Ichigo helping a customer. The customer was a tall blond young woman, who couldn't decide which bouquet to choose. Every time she thought that she had chosen one, she would walk back to get another one. This had been going on for an hour and she could see that Ichigo was having difficulty with keeping his patience. Just then Masaki had decided to step in. Ichigo quickly walked towards the counter while rolling his eyes and complaining. Seeing how Rukia was smiling at him, he glared at her.

''Not funny.''

''Actually, I think that it is funny.''

''For you, maybe. For me, not so much.''

Then he looked away, ''Say Rukia?''

''Hmmm?''

''Do, do you mind to teach me later how to make some nice bouquets?''

She had to smirk when she saw his cheeks turn red and nodded ''Sure, why not?! How hopeless could it be?''

* * *

Turns out, it could be very hopeless. Today was the fourth day and Ichigo still was hopeless with bouquets. Out of frustration, both of them would yell at each other.

Giving a sigh, Rukia tried again with the flowers in front of her. ''Watch me again, Ichigo.'' And she started to make a new bouquet. Meanwhile Ichigo walked closer to her and Rukia had to gulp when she felt his warmth against her backside. She remembered how warm his mouth had felt and tried to focus on something else.

'' _Ne_ , Ichigo?''

''Hmmm?''

''I was wondering something…''

''What?''

''Well, I think that it is sweet how you are helping your mother with her shop. But your mother told me that your sisters are helping your father at the clinic and I could not help but wondering…''

''Why I'm not helping at the clinic?'' This made him laugh, ''Took you long enough to ask this question. Actually, my old man is a nutcase and both of us know that if we would work together at the clinic, let's just say that that will not be great for the patients. But my sisters know how to handle the old man and I enjoy spending time with my _oka-san_ and y…'' But he stopped himself before he could finish that sentence and was glad that she did not notice his slip.

Rukia smiled at his answer, she thought it was sweet how he does everything for his mother. Completing the bouquet, she let out a happy smile. ''There, finished.'' Then she turned around, but turning around both of them realized how close to each other they were standing. Both felt a heated temperature and Ichigo couldn't help but gaze at her lips. If her hands were already soft, how soft would her lips be?, he wondered again. Ever since he helped her with her wound, that thought came up his mind. Rukia blushingly looked downwards and felt something funny in her stomach.

''Ichigo, now you try to do the bouquet'', she said as that was her attempt to distract both of them from the situation. Ichigo nodded and she stepped aside to give him the space.

When he wanted to say something, she shushed him as she told him that he needed to be quiet, so that he could completely focus on the bouquet. After fifteen minutes, he looked nervously at Rukia.

''What do you think?''

She looked at the bouquet with an emotionless expression, which made Ichigo gulp. Then she looked up at him and he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her smiling at him.

''You did it!''

''H-huh? I-I did what?'', he asked with wide eyes.

She nodded at him, while giving him a big smile. ''You finally did it, Ichigo! I'm so proud'' and before she knew it, she had given him a hug, which he returned.

When she heard his heartbeat next to her ear, she realized what they had done and she broke of the hug. Ichigo had to control himself not to sniff her hair, which always smelled like _sakura_ -blossoms. She turned away from him and just then she realized what time it was.

''Oh shit, it's already so late. I need to get home.'', she exclaimed. Ichigo looked at the clock and realized that she was right. Just then, Masaki walked towards them from the office, where she was doing her administration.

''Ichigo, be a dear and walk Rukia home, please?''

''What? No, that's not necessary.'', Rukia said.

''Nonsense, dear. I don't want you walking this late alone. It's not safe.''

''But I don't want to bother, I'm sure that…''

''Nonsense, midget. I will walk you home, _oka-san_ is right. It's not safe, so I will walk you home.'', he said while interrupting her.

Rukia turned her gaze towards Masaki ''But Masaki- _san_ , what about you?''

Masaki smiled at her ''I will be here till late and when I will be done, I will call Isshin to pick me up. So do not worry about me and go home, Rukia- _chan_.''

And before Rukia could protest, Ichigo grabbed her bag and coat and held her wrist, while dragging her with him. ''Now, do not argue with us and accept the fact that I will walk you home!''

When they had entered the flower shop, Masaki laughed, while shaking her head, ''He can be as stubborn as his father.''

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Rukia couldn't stop staring at her wrist that was being held by Ichigo. It felt nice, but she would not admit that, ever. She tried to think of a subject, so that her focus would be anywhere else.

'' _Ano_ …''

Ichigo turned his gaze towards her and slowed his step. ''Hmmm?''

''You and Yuzu- _chan_ do not really look like each other, right?''

Ichigo smiled ''True, you must have noticed that Yuzu looks like _oka-san_ , right?''

She nodded '' _Ah_ , but I heard that Yuzu- _chan_ has a twin, right?''

He nodded '' _Ah_ , Karin. Karin and I actually look alike.''

Her eyes grew big ''Really?'', she asked in wonder.

He nodded and then started to laugh ''She does not have orange hair, if you were thinking that.'' Rukia looked down in embarrassment, she actually thought that when he told her that they looked alike. Seeing that, he continued 'Actually, I'm the only one who has orange hair, but apparently, that's from my mother's side. Karin and I have the same features, the two of us look like my dad, but because Karin has black hair, she looks more like him.'' This made him laugh from the inside, because he knew that if he would say that in front of Karin, then she would kick his ass.

Then he looked at his companion ''And who do you look like?''

Rukia looked at him ''I look like my mother, the only thing that differs us, is that stray of her in front of us face. Mine goes to the side and that of mine mom is at the middle of her face.''

''So, you both have that stubborn bang?''

She nodded and shrugged ''Yes, it's actually something from her side of the family. Apparently, my grandmother had it also.''

Just then she stopped walking. Ichigo stopped with her too and he looked at her, wondering why she had stopped.

Rukia turned her gaze towards him and smiled at him ''We are here.''

Turning his gaze forward, his eyes widened in shock. There, in front of him, there was a big mansion.

''Y-you live here?''

''I already told you that my family is noble.''

''Well, knowing and seeing are two different things.''

This made her raise an eyebrow ''Now, don't act this weird, Strawberry. Remember what I told you before?''

He smiled remembering what she said and he nodded at her ''Don't worry, midget. To me you still are that evil midget who is terrible at acting.''

Really, he should have seen that kick coming.

* * *

 _Two days later…_

Right now, the two of them were once again practicing the bouquets. The shop had just closed and Rukia frowned at Ichigo's behavior. The whole day he had been acting secretively and a few times she caught him whispering with Masaki. Whenever they would notice her, they would quit whispering and acted as if there was nothing. She was surprised when he asked her to practice again, but she nodded at him anyway. He was so cute when he acted so excited. Rukia snapped out of her thoughts, when she heard him call her name.

''Rukia, look at this. How did I do?'' and before he could show her the bouquet, she heard him grunt in pain.

''Ichigo, what happened?'' and when she looked at his hand, she realized what had happened. This time the tables had turned around. Ichigo had stabbed his finger at a thorn and before she realized what she was doing, she put his finger in her mouth, to suck the wound. Really, this time the tables had turned around.

Looking up, she saw him looking at her in wonder and with red cheeks. She pulled his finger out of her mouth and looked first at the wound before looking at him again.

''Does it still hurt?'', she asked.

He shook his head and she told him that she would get a plaster for him. Still, not trusting his voice, he nodded at her and she quickly went to grab him a plaster. When she had put the plaster on his wound, her tummy grumbled so hard, that she could die of embarrassment. She did not dare to look up at Ichigo and looked sideways.

''Rukia?''

''Hmmm?''

''Go and wash your hands.''

She frowned at this order, but seeing how he silently plead with her to do that, she shrugged and walked towards the bathroom, in the office, to wash her hands. When she had finished washing her hands, she walked back towards the shop, but got surprised as the office door to the shop would not open.

''What the…? Ichigo, Ichigo?''

But she did not get any reply. Trying to get his attention, she knocked at the door and fumbled with the handle, but to no avail. He did not notice her.

A few minutes later she heard a click and opening the door, she saw Ichigo standing in front of her, scratching the backside of his head. Looking behind her, she saw that the lights were dimmed. Frowning, she stepped aside to look what was up and she gasped.

The flower shop had gotten a full makeover. In front of the windows there were placed lotuses and in front of the walls there were placed lilies. The full floor was covered in petals of different flowers and in the middle of the shop, was the table, which normally was used to make bouquets, but right now there was a table cloth on it, with three candles and a vase with roses in it. Besides the vase and candles, there were two plates, two glasses and some dishes on the table.

Rukia turned towards Ichigo, who was still scratching his head.

''I-Ichigo, you did this?''

He looked nervously at her ''Do you like it?''

She looked incredulously at him ''Do I like it, I love it! But why did you do it?''

Now, he turned more red ''Isn't it obvious?'' Seeing her confused expression, he continued ''I-I like spending time with you and I thought, that maybe if you will let me, I could take you out on a date. _Oka-san_ thought that it was a nice idea to do it here, as we met each other in this shop, but if you don't like it, you may leave and I won't blame you, nor will I be angry at you and…'', but before he could continue, he heard her giggling. This made him look at her in wonder.

''Rukia?''

She walked up at him and looked up at him with beaming eyes ''Yes, I would like to have a date with you. I also have to agree with Masaki- _san_ , it's nice to have a date here. Especially, with the way how you have decorated everything. I did not know that you had it in you, Strawberry!''

Ichigo shrugged ''I aim to please. Also, I have to thank _oka-san_ for it, who has helped my very much.''

''So that's why the two of you were acting suspiciously. For someone telling me that I'm a bad actress, I have to say that you are in desperate need of acting skills. You cannot act very subtly.''

''Che, I only did it for now. It wasn't easy to plan this, but I'm glad that you like it.''

She smiled at him, which he returned, but then they were interrupted by the sound of her tummy, _again_. Rukia felt so embarrassed and did not know which way to look.

Ichigo smiled at her reaction and dragged her towards the table. He pulled a chair for her and when she sat down, he helped her before he started to sit down across from her.

The aroma made Rukia smile. ''This smells amazing, how did you get this food?''

He smirked at her ''That I have to thank Yuzu for''

''Yuzu-chan made this?''

He nodded ''She is a great chef and somehow she heard about all of this and offered me to cook for us, as she knows your favorites. And if you think that this is amazing, then you should taste it''

Rukia looked at him in wonder. All of this and just for her. She felt very happy.

The two of them started to eat and talked about everything.

* * *

When they were done, Ichigo looked at her in wonder.

''So…?''

''So?''

He took a deep breath and told himself that it was now or never. ''Would you like to go out on a date with me, again?''

She smiled at him ''Sure, but I will have to warn you.''

He looked at her in shock ''W-what's that?''

Then she gave him a smile ''Nothing will beat this date in this flower shop, I doubt it.''

He shrugged at her and gave her a lazy smile ''We will see about that.''

And both of them smiled at each other, knowing that all of this was thanks to this job.

 **So, here it is. Confession: I thought that the prompt was flower shop and when I had finished it, I realized the prompt was florist. But I really wanted to share this story with you and it a bit in that prompt. Still, I hope that you guys will like it and please do leave a review. They really motivate me.**


	3. A dance with Snow White

**Hello everyone, it's me, Just shipping. How are you all? Vacation is unfortunately over** **. So, I had this concept in my mind for the last prompt of the IchiRuki month, but it was so hectic here, that I couldn't finish it until today. But today, I have finally finished it and I hope that you all will like it. It isn't how I had it in my mind, but still, I hope that you guys like it.**

 **Also, I went to Comic Con and bought there Ichigo's bankai sword. It's awesome! I'm looking for a nice place for it in my room, but I'm so happy to have it. I also have looked for Rukia's zanpaktou, but the ones that they had there weren't of any good quality. So, I will keep looking for it. And I also bought two Bleach posters, one of IchiRuki (of course) and the other one of Ichigo with Hichigo. I just have to buy two frames for it, so that I can put them in those and then I will hang them up in my room. I'm so happy with my purchases.**

 **Anyways, this is my story for the last prompt. I hope you all will like it and please do bear with my grammar as English is not my native language.**

 **Prompt: A dance with Snow White**

 **Author's note: Sadly, I do not own Bleach… Neither do I own Snow White or the song ''Someday my prince will come.''**

* * *

'' _A dance with Snow White.''_

Rukia had to sigh, again. She had just talked to her fiancé, who had just called to tell her that he would be late, _again_. It was the third week that he would be coming late, but she didn't want to complain. She knew that he was helping others out in the clinic and he told her that he wanted to get most of his work done, before they would go on their honeymoon.

Sighing, she grabbed some dinner out of the fridge. After all, it would be a late night for him. But it would be worth it when she would become Mrs Kurosaki Ichigo. Just thinking about it, brought a smile on her face and she continued finishing her dinner.

* * *

At midnight, he quietly walked into the house. He did not want to disturb his fiancé, who would be sleeping right now. He sighed, it was only a matter of time until she would discover what he was up to these previous nights. But it would be worth it. Just as he was about to enter the bathroom, he felt two arms wrap around him from behind him.

Recognizing that petite body behind him, he squeezed the hands that were holding him.

'' _Tadaima_.''

'' _Okaeri_ ''

''It seems like you had a long day, again.''

He sighed, while turning around to hug her. ''It was, but thankfully I'm home now.''

She nodded and wrapped her hands around his neck. ''Have I ever told you how proud of you I am?''

He had to gulp at this question, he wondered if she would repeat that when she would find out what he had been up to.

''Not really, but you could show me in the shower.'' He said while winking at her. This made her give him a small smack. ''Pervert!''

He smirked at her; ''I'm not joking, Rukia. Come on, how long has it been?''

''And I told you, we are not doing anything anymore until our wedding.''

''B-but Rukia, I miss you!''

She had to laugh, watching Ichigo wining like a little child was always a funny sight.

''And you will have to keep waiting. Come on, Ichigo. How long are you waiting?''

''Almost two months.''

She pouted at him ''My poor, poor Strawberry. How hard it must have been for you?'', she asked mockingly.

He nodded ''You have no idea.''

She petted his cheek ''If you have been waiting for almost two months, then you can also wait for one more week.'' And having finished that sentence, she turned around and gave him a mischief smile while walking towards their bedroom.

''But Rukia, how am I going to survive this week? How long until our wedding?'' he whined again at her and cursing the person in his head, who told Rukia that it would be a great idea not to do any mature business until their wedding.

''It will be more romantic'', she told him with her big eyes beaming at him. He sighed, remembering when she told him of this idea. Of course, he did not agree heartedly with it, but he couldn't deny her wish. After all, who could do that. He just had to suck it up and wait until their wedding.

* * *

And their wedding came up very quickly. Before they knew it, their wedding date had arrived and sitting in her room, Rukia looked at her reflection. One hour to go, until she would become Mrs. Kurosaki Ichigo and just thinking about this made her nervous, scared and happy at once. Scared, because she wanted everything to be perfect, nervous because in a few minutes everyone would be looking at her and happy because she was going to spend the rest of her life with the love of her life.

She got back to reality when she heard a knock on her door and she looked up.

''Rukia,'' her brother in law said, ''it is time.''

She nodded and stood up. Byakuya gave her a smile; ''You look beautiful, Rukia. You look just like your sister on our wedding day.''

She looked at her reflection and smiled. There she was, wearing a strapless, heart-shaped, white dress with a veil on her head and a tiara. Her eye make-up was natural and her lips were blood red. Her pale shoulders were being caressed by strands of her raven colored hair.

''Thank you, nii-sama.''

Byakuya nodded at her and both brother and sister walked out of the room.

* * *

He was nervous. He was damn nervous! In a few minutes he would be wedded and then he would have to give his secret away. He was just hoping that it still would be a good idea, when she would discover it. Hearing some noises, he looked at the entrance and saw Hisana, Karin and Yuzu walking up the aisle, in their bridesmaids dresses. Just as Yuzu walked towards his left side, he heard the music and when he looked up, he couldn't help but gasp.

There she was, the love of his life, his white moon, his source of happiness, his Snow White. He didn't notice the glare of his future brother-in-law, or the flash of the camera that his father was using to take some pictures of him. But even if he would notice, he wouldn't care. The only thing he cared about was his Rukia. When she was close up to him, he took her hand as Byakuya gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Before Byakuya walked away, he gave Ichigo a silent warning, but Ichigo was busy smiling at his beautiful bride.

''You look beautiful'', he whispered at her.

She beamed at him, she didn't have it in her to talk. Kurosaki Ichigo was an attractive beautiful man, but seeing him in a tuxedo made her breathless.

The priest cleared his throat to get their attention and both started to listen to the priest and tell their vows to each other.

* * *

It was done. She had just become Mrs Kurosaki Ichigo and she loved every minute of it. Right now, they were in the reception hall. He was holding her in his arms from behind.

''So, Mrs Kurosaki, huh?'', he smirked at her.

She raised an eyebrow ''How many times are you going to repeat that, Ichigo?'' but she couldn't stop that idiotic smile that was appearing on her face.

He shrugged his shoulders ''I can't help it; I just love to hear it.''

She turned around to wrap her arms around his neck ''Well, guess what…''

''What?'', he asked while placing his hands on her waist.

''I also happen to love the sound of that'', she whispered at him cheekily. Hearing this made his smirk grew more and both leaned towards each other to kiss each other.

When they broke apart, he gave her a loving look ''Kami-sama, I love you so much.''

And before she could reply to that, he took her wrist to drag her towards the dance floor.

Rukia grew confused ''Ichigo, what are you doing?''

But he didn't reply. When he finally stopped, he turned around and gave the DJ a nod.

''Ichigo, what's the meaning of…?'' But before she could finish her sentence, she heard a familiar song being played.

 _Someday my prince will come  
_ _Someday I'll find my love  
_ _And how thrilling that moment will be  
_ _When the prince of my dreams comes to me_

Ichigo held out his hand towards her and gave her a small bow. She was speechless, this was something she did not expect, but she took his hand and danced with him.

 _He'll whisper "I love you"  
_ _And steal a kiss or two  
_ _Though he's far away  
_ _I'll find my love some day  
_ _Some day when my dreams come true_

She had to smile, this was her favorite song. But she did not expect to dance with him, as he was a terrible dancer. Both had agreed that they wouldn't do a slow dance together. But here they were, slow dancing with each other on her favorite song.

She looked up at him. ''When did you learn to dance like this?''

Blushing, he looked away ''Remember those late nights that I recently made at the clinic?''

She nodded at this and he continued ''Well, actually I lied. I was learning how to dance like this.''

''Learning, from who?''

Now he looked embarrassed ''The old man.''

Now Rukia had to laugh, she could just imagine Isshin learning Ichigo how to dance, while complaining to the poster of Masaki about their idiotic son.

''It's not funny!''

She had trouble stopping her laughing ''I beg to differ. It is funny!''

He rolled his eyes '' _Tche_ , let's see if I ever will be romantic for you again.''

She stood on his toe, on purpose. ''Even if your life depended on it, you still will be a sap. But do tell me, how did you come on this idea?''

''Well, don't you remember how I first used to call you, when we first met?''

* * *

 **Flashback** …

''Excuse me?''

''Oye, excuse me, Snow White!''

Confused, Rukia turned around. She had just finished her first day at Karakura High and was eager to get home. As much as she always had to move from town to town, she would never get used to being the new girl. But right now, she was being held up by an orange-haired boy, who was looking at her with big wide open eyes.

She looked around her, ''Did you just call me Snow White?''; she asked him confused.

''Tche, do you really need to ask that?''

She gave him an unbelievable look ''Yes, I have a name, you know?!''

''I'm bad with names anyway and you look like a Snow White to me, so that's why I will call you Snow White.''

''And do tell me, how do I look like a Snow White?''

He scoffed ''Tche, pale skin, raven hair and red lips.''

Now that made Rukia blush, did he notice her lips? Then she realized something and smirked at him.

'' _Ara_ , who would think that this dandelion head loves the story of Snow White?''

Now he had to blush and he looked away; ''Shut up, I have two little sisters whom I had to read the story for.''

Rukia had to admit that she was touched by this. She gave him a small smile ''That's sweet.''

He scratched his head from behind ''Well, it's something that comes at the job of being a big brother.''

This made her look sad ''Not every brother does that kind of things. Your sisters are very lucky to have you as a big brother.''

This made him frown, but before he could ask, she took his head and gave him a big wide smile ''My name is Kuchiki Rukia.''

He gave her a small smile back and he was pretty sure that he could hear Keigo yelling something about miracles; ''Kurosaki Ichigo.''

''Nice to meet you, Ichigo.'', she said while smirking at him because of his name.

He gave her glare ''Nice to meet you to, you midget Snow White.''

And she walked away, after she had kicked him, _hard_.

 **End flashback**

* * *

 _Someday I'll find my love  
_ _Someone to call my own  
_ _And I'll know him the moment we meet  
_ _For my heart will start skipping a beat  
_ _Someday we'll say I do  
_ _Things we've been longing to  
_ _Though he's far away I'll find my love some day  
_ _Some day when my dreams come true._

Rukia placed her head on his chest and sighed in happiness. Who knew that their friendship would grow into something more? She never imagined to have such a romantic husband, but she was grateful to meet Ichigo, the one who made her feel loved and blessed. Ichigo kissed her forehead and sighed in content.

 _Somewhere waiting for me  
_ _There is someone I'm longing to see  
_ _Someone I simply can't help but adore  
_ _Someone who'll thrill me forever  
_ _Someday my prince will come  
_ _Someday I will find the one  
_ _Though he's far away  
_ _He'll find my love someday  
_ _Someday when my dreams come true  
_ _Oh please make my dreams come true_

And just as the song had ended, the couple looked at each other, before they kissed each other passionately, eager to start their life together as a married couple.

* * *

 **So, this was my story for the last prompt. I hope that you all have liked it, please do review. Unfortunately, I couldn't update ''Happiness'' yet, but I will do that in these coming weekends.**


	4. Future

**Hello everyone, it's me; Just shipping. It has been a year since I updated a story, but for this year I wanted to participate with IchiRuki Month. Even if I have to work on my thesis, I want to participate as last year I did not. I wrote this oneshot and hope that you will like it. Please do not mind the grammar, as English is not my native language. I hope you all like this oneshot and please, do review.**

 **Author note: I do not own Ichiruki, if I did, well...**

 **Prompt: Future**

''Oh my God, Rukia. I am so happy for you!'' Rangiku cheered with her champagne glass for her raven-haired friend, who was getting married the next day.

''I agree, you and Kurosaki- _kun_ are a dreamy couple and everyone has been waiting for you two to get married.'' Inoue Orihime sang, raising also her glass.

Rukia smiled and drank of her Sprite. Right now, she was having her bachelor party with some of her closest friends at the karaoke bar. She already had a bridal shower, but Rangiku wanted to party some more. Rukia agreed but told that she did not to make it a late night as tomorrow she would marry her high school sweetheart, Kurosaki Ichigo. She still could not believe that they were going to get married the next day. Rukia could not help it, but remember when he proposed to her.

''Now Rukia, are you sure that you do not want to drink some more champagne?'' Rangiku asked for the hundred time of the night, while raising her eyebrows, bringing her back to reality.

Rukia shook her head. ''Nope, thank you! I already had enough and I do not want to get married, while nursing a hangover.''

''You are right, Kuchiki.'' Tatsuki said. ''Then you cannot enjoy the first day of your marriage.''

''Well, you must be talking from your experience, right Tatsuki?'' Karin said while grinning at her. This made all the girls laugh, as Karin referred to Tatsuki's marriage to Renji, while both were hammered in Las Vegas. The group of friends was shocked when they heard what happened, when the couple came back in Japan, but Tatsuki and Renji wanted this marriage to succeed as both were crazy about each other. They did have a little reception with their friends and family later in Japan, as they wanted to celebrate it with them.

Tatsuki just smiled ''Trust me, remembering your first day as a married couple as you being the one who threw up on your husband; no, that was a bad start.''

''But look at you two now; a year later and Renji just made promotion.'' Rukia cheered for her friend.

''Well, I don't know if Gin will ever marry me, drunk or sober.'' Rangiku thought by herself. Seeing all the girls stare at her, she asked what the matter was.

''You do know that he is crazy about you, right?'' Rukia asked.

''He sure does have a soft spot for you.'' Nanao said, while taking a sip of her champagne.

''I remember that he could be a bully, until he met you.'' Tatsuki said.

Rangiku smiled. ''Yes, he sure does show that he is crazy about me. He always makes me feel special.''

''Does _onii_ - _chan_ also do that, Rukia- _nee_?'' Yuzu asked.

''Of course he does, Yuzu. Why else would Rukia- _nee_ marry him? I mean, look at them. Rukia- _nee_ could get more handsome man, but she chose him.'' Karin said.

''Ahw Karin- _chan_ , you make it sound like _onii_ - _chan_ is a Pokémon!'' Yuzu whined.

Tatsuki sputtered out her drink and laughed. ''These two did not know that they had the hots for each other. They sure took their time to get together.''

''I agree, whenever I told her that he liked her, she would say; no, he does not.'' Nanao said, while trying to mimic Rukia.

''Correction; he did not like her, he immediately started loving her.'' Inoue joined them.

''Even I could see it'' Nemu said.

Rukia was not surprised to hear the girls say those things. She remembers how frustrated her and Ichigo's friends would get and looking back; she cannot blame them. They sure took their time to get together. And look at them now. Tomorrow they were getting married. The couple had a big wedding. They wanted to have a little ceremony, but with both the groom and the bride being noble, they had to make it big. Both were sleeping at their parent's houses, as Rukia wanted to enter their new house as a married couple.

''Well, I think it has been enough for tonight. We have a long day waiting for us tomorrow and we all need to rise up with the sun.'' Nanao told the girls. The group agreed and stood up to leave.

As they all entered the limousine, all the girls would get dropped at their home. When it was the twins stop, they asked Rukia if she wanted to go with them inside, to see their big brother. Rukia declined saying that starting the next day, she would see him every day.

After all the girls were dropped off, only Rangiku and Rukia were sitting in the limousine. Rangiku would stay with Rukia as she would also be her make-up artist for tomorrow.

Drifting to sleep in the limousine, Rukia started to see a dream.

* * *

 _Entering a bedroom where rays of sunlight was coming into the room. Sheets were laying on the bed and on the floor. On the bed was a couple, barely dressed except for the sheets covering them, caressing each other and the women could not stop giggling. Rukia could see a hint of orange hair on the man's head._

'' _Oye!'' the man whispered to the women and Rukia could see the women's black hair on the pillow._

'' _Hmmm?'' she replied._

'' _It has started to rain'' he whispered in her ear._

'' _Does it bother you?''_

 _He smiled ''No, I am not planning to go outside. Is that alright?''_

'' _Really? Then what are you planning to do today?''_

'' _To celebrate our first wedding anniversary the whole day inside the house, most of the times in bed or in the bathroom.'' He said wiggling his eyebrows._

'' _And you did not talk with me about it?''_

'' _Did I have to?''_

'' _Yes, as it's both our wedding anniversary, maybe I do have other plans.''_

'' _Oh sorry. Tell me, my dear wife, do you have other plans to do today to celebrate our first wedding anniversary?''_

 _She thought for a while and then looked at him while biting her lip. Shaking her head, she laughed ''Nope, just exactly the same as you have for today.''_

 _The man laughed and started to kiss her. After a while he broke the kiss and whispered ''Happy wedding anniversary, Rukia.''_

'' _Happy wedding anniversary to you too, Ichigo!'' she said while dragging him down to kiss him again._

* * *

''Oiye, Rukia! I do not know what kind of hot dreams you are having right now, but you need to wake up. We are here!'' Rangiku said while shaking Rukia to get him up as the limousine had stopped in front of the Kuchiki mansion.

Rukia got up in shock and realized what she just dreamt. It was her and Ichigo and according to the dream, they were having their first wedding anniversary.

''Hmmm, it looks like you had a great dream.'' Rangiku said, judging by Rukia's expression.

''Shut up, Rangiku'' Rukia said while getting out of the limousine.

* * *

After their nightly rituals, Rangiku had given Rukia a mask to sleep with, so she would wake up refreshed and moisturized. Putting it on, Rukia thanked her friend and shut off the lights.

''Rukia?''

''Yes?'' Rukia replied with her eyes already closed.

''Are you nervous about tomorrow, like feeling cold feet?''

Rukia opened her eyes and thought for a while ''Yes, I am nervous as I want everything to go perfect tomorrow. But no, I am not feeling cold feet. In fact, I cannot wait to marry Ichigo tomorrow and be his wife and him being my husband and to start our future together.'' Rukia finished her sentence while smiling.

Rangiku smiled. ''You two really took long enough to get married. I cannot think of another couple who are perfect like you two.''

Rukia's smile grew bigger ''We really made you all go crazy with denying our feelings for so long, huh?''

Rangiku gave a deep sigh ''Honestly, you have no idea. But look at you two now; from dating in your senior year of high school, finishing your universities and now the two of you are getting married. Isn't it funny how things change within time?''

''Yes.''

Rangiku yawned ''Well, let's go to sleep. Tomorrow there is a big day and as your maid of honor, I have to look great, next to you of course.''

Rukia laughed and wished her a good night.

Before falling asleep, she heard her cell phone buzz. Grabbing it, she saw that she had received a text message from her fiancé.

 _So I heard that you all went crazy with karaoke?_

Rukia smiled and replied to him.

 _Ara Kurosaki-kun, are you spying on me?_

He immediately replied to her.

 _Maybe I do, maybe I don't_

She replied to his message

 _Or maybe you were also singing at the karaoke bar with the guys?_

 _I think you would immediately find that out, Keigo and Renji do not sing, but they yell when they think that they are singing._ He replied back.

 _I know, but I think I have heard worse than those two today. Ichigo, I want to go to sleep as tomorrow is a big day. I will speak to you tomorrow._ She texted back.

 _Oiye Rukia, can you believe it?_ He texted her.

 _Believe what?_ She replied.

 _That in a couple of hours you will become Mrs. Kurosaki Ichigo._ He replied back.

 _We will see about that, maybe I will not go along with the ceremony. We will_ see; She replied last and shut off her cell phone.

 _Very funny, Rukia!_

 _You were joking right?_

 _Oiye, reply to your fiancé!_

 _Fine, good night, Rukia, soon to be Mrs. Kurosaki Ichigo!_

* * *

 _Rukia sat at a desk, grading papers. Looking at the time, she saw that it was already past midnight and she still had a lot of work to do. Great thinking of grading the papers at night after dinner, she scolded herself. But she had been busy the previous days and today she finally could grade the papers._

 _Hearing a knock on the door, she looked up and saw her husband enter the room, with two bowls. When he sat down next to her, she saw that there was ice-cream in it._

'' _Oh and for what do I deserve it?''_

 _He chuckled ''It seems like you forgot, midget. ''This earned him a slap with her proclaiming that she was not a midget. ''You said that you would eat some ice-cream after two hours of grading and I saw that you did not. So take a little break and eat some ice-cream with your beloved husband.''_

 _She smiled ''Strawberry, my favourite. And chocolate, your favourite!''_

'' _Well, we only get those two flavours in house, so what else did you expect? But enough chit-chat, let's eat our ice-cream!'' he said while eating his ice-cream. Rukia couldn't control herself and put her hands around his neck to pull him to her, kissing him. When she pulled away, she gave him a big smile._

'' _And this flavor I like the best.''_

'' _And do you know which one I like the most?''_

'' _Which one?''_

 _He kissed her back and when he pulled back, he nuzzled her neck. ''This one.''_

 _Rukia closed her eyes and enjoyed his nuzzling. Until she opened her eyes and saw the two bowls on the desk. She pushed him away and turned around to lean with her back on his chest. ''As much as I liked your nuzzling, I would like to enjoy my ice-cream.''_

'' _So, you do not want to get freaky?''_

'' _Ichigo, it's late and I still have some papers to grade. And you already had your fun yesterday.''_

'' _But Rukia...''_

 _She turned her head towards him and raised his eyebrow. He sighed ''Fine, let's enjoy our ice-cream.''_

 _She smiled and turned back to eat her ice-cream._

* * *

 _Rukia woke up, hearing some voices. She woke up in a king-sized bed, which was in a beige bedroom. She could see a make-up table and big walk-in closet. Getting up of the bed, she walked towards the voices. The voices were in the room next door. Looking into the pink-striped room with flowers over the walls, she saw her husband braiding their daughter's hair._

 _The little girl who had raven hair was telling him a story about school, while he was doing her hair._

'' _So I told Dai that I was going to win the race and guess what, daddy?''_

'' _Tell me, princess.'' Ichigo replied calmly while finishing the braid._

'' _I won!'' she cheered while standing up to do a victory dance. Ichigo told her to stop moving, while he tied up her braid. Tying it, he picked her up and hugged her. ''That's my little girl. I knew that you would win. You sure did show that Dai, huh princess?!''_

 _The little girl nodded and then looked towards the door._

'' _Mommy, you are up! Look, daddy just did my hair.'' She showed her mother while twirling around._

 _Rukia laughed and bent down. ''I can see that, my little Aimi-chan is all ready to go to school, I see.''_

 _Aimi nodded fiercely and dragged her mother out of the room, to the kitchen, to get some breakfast. Apparently Ichigo already made breakfast, Rukia thought looking into the kitchen and put the food on the table to start breakfast with her family._

 _After breakfast was over, Ichigo told Aimi to get her bag as he would drop her off to school. When she left the kitchen, he turned to Rukia._

'' _I was thinking of telling Aimi today about the baby, what do you say?''_

 _Rukia put her hand on pregnant belly of four months and smiled. ''I think that that's a good idea. We need to tell her before I start to show.''_

'' _Yes, I agree and because in the fifth month it became clear with Aimi that you were pregnant, I thought of telling her now.''_

 _Rukia nodded and put her hand on Ichigo's ''But let's wait after she comes back today from school then we will tell her.''_

 _Ichigo nodded and seeing Aimi running towards the kitchen with her school bag, he kissed his wife goodbye. Aimi also hugged her mother deeply and gave her a big kiss, saying that she would miss her at school. Rukia seriously wondered who missed whom more, as she also missed her little girl whenever she would go to school._

Rukia woke up and sat up straight. Those two dreams looked so real, she thought by herself. After taking a deep breath, she laid back down and smiled. Even if they were just dreams, she thought that they were lovely dreams. Twirling her engagement ring, she started to think about the dreams. And without realizing it, she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

'' _Daddy, I want the coconut flavour'' Five years old Aimi told her dad, while looking in the ice-cream parlor. Rukia smiled and looked at her almost two-years old son, who was sitting in his pram. It was a warm day and the Kurosaki family had decided to go out and eat some ice-cream._

'' _Ichigo, for me strawberry and lemon flavour and for Isamu only pistachio flavour.'' Rukia told her husband. While Ichigo was giving the order, Rukia looked for a table to sit while pushing the pram. When she sat down, Aimi ran towards her mother and brother, while carrying her ice-cream, along with the one of her little brother._

'' _Just give it to him, Aimi-chan. He can eat it by himself.'' Rukia told her daughter. Aimi did like her mother said and sat down to eat her own ice-cream. Ichigo joined his family and gave his wife her ice-cream. ''Here you go.''_

'' _Don't forget, Ichigo. Tomorrow we are having dinner at my parents' house.''Rukia told her husband, while licking her ice-cream._

'' _Oh, do I have to go?'' he whined._

 _Rukia put on a fake smile and glared at him ''No, you do not have to go. Just like you don't have to sleep in our bed, but on the couch.''_

 _He sighed ''Fine, no need to get drastic.''_

'' _I'm all done with my ice-cream, mommy and daddy.'' Aimi cheered. Both her parents looked up. ''You sure did finish that quickly, princess.'' Ichigo said and Rukia nodded in agreement._

 _Aimi just smiled and asked if she could play at the swings in front of the ice-cream parlor. Ichigo nodded and she ran. When he checked on his second child, his eyes got wide in shock._

'' _Isamu, what did you do?!'' he exclaimed._

 _The almost two-year-old orange haired boy scowled at his father with his violet eyes, while holding his cone. The pistachio flavoured ice was on his cheeks, his neck, his hands and arms and his clothes. Seeing that his father wanted to grab his cone, he shook his head and cheered. Rukia smiled ''Just let him be, Ichigo. I knew that this would happen, hence I got some extra clothes with me. It's fine.''_

 _Ichigo rubbed his neck and shrugged ''If you say so. You sure do love ice-cream, huh Isamu?''_

 _Isamu looked up at his father, smiling and then continued to eat his ice-cream._

* * *

Rukia woke up, thanks to her alarm. While thinking of her last dream, her mother entered her room.

''Time to wake up, sweetheart. It's a big day today.'' Hisana told her daughter while sitting on her bed. ''And good luck waking that one up.'' She said referring to Rangiku, who was still snoring.

Rukia smirked ''A bucket of cold water should do the magic.''

Hisana smiled at her daughter's reply. ''I cannot believe that my little girl is all grown up and getting married today. I remember it just like yesterday, when Ichigo- _chan_ came in our house. You introduced him then as a class fellow, but I already knew that he was going to play a big part in your future.''

''You knew it then already! Why didn't you tell me?''

Hisana shrugged ''You had to figure that out by yourself, but he also had to. And you two were sure slow. You have no idea how many times Isshin- _san_ and I would complain to each other about the two of you.''

Rukia frowned ''Why am I hearing this now?''

''I knew that your friends gave you both a hard time complaining about it, so I figured not to bother you then. But now, why not?! Now, enough chit chat, we have a big day ahead of us, so get up!'' Hisana said while standing up to give her daughter a kiss on her forehead.

''But know this, I am very very and very proud of you.'' Hisana whispered while holding her daughter's cheeks. She then left the room and Rukia turned to Rangiku, thinking of ways to wake her up.

* * *

It was done. The wedding ceremony had taken place and both her and Ichigo had said yes and exchanged the rings. They had sealed the deal with a kiss and were right now at the reception.

''Mrs. Kurosaki?'' he asked while hugging her from behind.

''Yes, Mr. Kurosaki?''

''Do you wonder how our future will look like as a married couple?''

She smiled thinking back of the dreams she had ''No.''

He raised an eyebrow ''Really?''

She nodded and he asked why she did not.

She turned around to put her hands on his shoulders ''Let's say that I had a vision that the two of us are heading to a pretty good future.'' She said and he smiled at this, kissing her again.

* * *

So this was my prompt for storytelling. I know I am late, but it's really been hectic. I hope you all liked it and please do review.


End file.
